


'Til Death

by dotchan



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: For Noh and Nobunaga, love and hate are two sides of the same coin.Written for the now defunct Musou Kink Meme somewhere around 2008.





	'Til Death

She pulled him up, trailing kisses along his exposed throat. "I still desire to kill you," she whispered as she nibbled his ear.

"Do you now?" He asked, smirking all the wider when she balked his attempt to return her affection. He reaches behind him and returned to her the knife she had cast aside. He guided her hand so that the blade pointed at his jugular. "And yet you keep faltering every opportunity you get." When she, as predicted, hesitated, he leaned forward and began to undress her. "Why is that, daughter of Mino's Viper?"

In the same motion that she slapped him, she pulled the dagger to herself and licked the tip, as if she was contemplating his murder for real this time. But a moment later, she had once again thrown it beyond her reach, this time embedding it into the far wall of their room. Grabbing his hand, she pressed it against her chest as she eased him out of his armor. "I can think of a few reasons, I suppose."

He raised an amused eyebrow. "Just a few?"

She slammed him into the mat, grinding against him through their clothes. "Shut up before I change my mind, dear."


End file.
